Trip Mine
The Trip Mine is a lethal equipment in Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare and Call of Duty: Mobile. Call of Duty: Black Ops III When triggered, the Trip Mine launches into the air before exploding, similar to a Bouncing Betty from past installments. The Trip Mine is thrown and can attach to any surface and at any orientation wherever it lands, even underwater or on walls or ceilings, and takes a moment to arm once deployed. When tripped by an enemy, the mine launches high enough that the explosion is several feet above or away from where it was planted, so crouching when one goes off will save the player if the Trip Mine was placed on the ground at the same level. Similarly, if placed on a wall, hugging the wall will avoid the explosion. A friendly Trip Mine will have blue lights and an enemy Trip Mine will have red lights. In Multiplayer matches, additional Trip Mines can be carried via the wildcard Danger Close or resupplied repeatedly via the perk Scavenger. However, a maximum of two Trip Mines can be activated by a player at a time. In Shadows of Evil, there is an Easter Egg in which the player can change their Trip Mines into either donut or cream cake mines, depending on which pastry cart is used, and donuts or cream cakes will fly everywhere. This is done by placing a Trip Mine onto each pastry stands that are around the map and making them kill zombies. Trip Mine BO3.png|The Trip Mine before being deployed. Friendly Trip Mine BO3.png|A Trip Mine placed by a friendly. Enemy Trip Mine BO3.png|A Trip Mine placed by an enemy. Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare The Trip Mine returns in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. It is identical to it's Black Ops III counterpart. It is unlocked at level 18. The Trip Mine is thrown and can attach to any surface and at any orientation wherever it lands, even on walls or ceilings, and takes a moment to arm once deployed. When tripped by an enemy, the mine launches high enough that the explosion is several feet above or away from where it was planted, so crouching when one goes off will save the player if the Trip Mine was placed on the ground at the same level. Similarly, if placed on a wall, hugging the wall will avoid the explosion. A friendly Trip Mine will have blue lights and an enemy Trip Mine will have red lights. In Multiplayer matches, additional Trip Mines can be carried via the Extra Lethal loadout option or resupplied repeatedly via the perk Scavenger. However, a maximum of two Trip Mines can be activated by a player at a time. In Zombies mode, it can be purchased from a Ticket Vendor for 50 Tickets. Four Trip Mines will be supplied to the player. Trip Mines cannot be replenished by a Max Ammo power-up. Trip Mine Unlock Card IW.png|The Trip Mine being unlocked in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. Call of Duty: Mobile Trip Mine appears in Call of Duty: Mobile. It is not different with its Black Ops III counterpart. If player dies, Trip Mine disappears so player can't kill enemy after his death. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops III *"Tank" Dempsey refers to the Trip Mine as Betty in The Giant. *When upgraded in Shadows of Evil, the pick up prompt changes from "Trip Mine" to "Bouncing Betty". Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare * "h-35 Tactical Mine" can be seen written on the Trip Mine. Bugs/Glitches Call of Duty: Black Ops III *In Zombies, Trip Mines can be used to mimic the explosion of a different weapon, as demonstrated in this video . Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Lethal Equipment